


Trust

by TransformersG1fan271



Category: Gravity Falls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 16:55:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9912215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransformersG1fan271/pseuds/TransformersG1fan271
Summary: Trust No One?Ford had never been so wrong.





	

**Author's Note:**

> R nzb li nzb mlg szev hkvmg zoo mrtsg ozhg mrtsg wvxlwrmt gsv qlfimzo, zmw gszg dzh hl nfxs ufm. Ru blf szevm'g bvg R dlfow trev rg z gib, rg xvigzrmob rh z ufm grnv dzhgvi. Vmqlb!
> 
> If this looks familiar it's because I've posted this to my DA and tumblr of the same name.

_Trust No One_  
  
What an absurd notion, but at the time it had seemed like the only thing Stanford could believe.  
  
Now?  
  
The older man smiled softly as he watched his sleeping family a few feet away, a cup of coffee mixed with a little bit of Mabel juice warming his fingers in the cool September air. Stan was in his favored chair, one arm curled around Dipper whom had somehow fallen asleep on the arm of the chair with his head nestled on the crook of Stan’s shoulder with a small smile on his face. Mabel was curled up on his lap with a blanket covering her and the scrapbook she always had close after Weirdmaggedon, a smile on her face as she no doubt dreamt about Waddles or some other odd thing. Stan looked the happiest surrounded by the young twins, Ford sighing in content as he watched his brother and hero get some well-deserved rest. Fiddleford had watched over Dipper and Mabel when Ford and Stan had gone sailing for over a year, the reunion one so sweet the entire town pitched in to make it the best they possibly could. The Pines’ were heroes and everyone wanted to make it known they were loved in the small odd town that was surrounded by fantastical creatures, even after so much had happened.  
  
“Grunkle Ford?” Shaking his head slightly Ford looked up to see Mabel, Dipper and Stan all looking at him, the older twin tilting his head slightly at their stares.  
  
“Is something wrong?”  
  
“You’re not over here, duh!” Mabel said as if it was a well-known fact, the girl hopping up to drag over the spare recliner right beside Stan’s chair with a grin.   
  
“Oh dear, it’s not necessary.” He tried to assure, but Mabel dragged him over and pushed him into the seat with a slight huff.  
  
“Don’t be so stuffy Grunkle Ford, we can’t have a family nap if not everyone is here!” Ford couldn’t help the bubbly feeling in his chest as he had Dipper sit on his own lap, the thirteen-year old already drifting off as Mabel followed suit rather quickly.  
  
“They’re such good kids…” Stan mumbled, running one hand through Mabel’s hair with a fond look.  
  
“They are.” Ford agreed, one hand on Dipper’s back as he finished his coffee with another smile on his face. “They certainly are…”  
  
Trust no one?  
  
Ford couldn’t have been more wrong, and the family surrounding him was proof of that.


End file.
